The invention resides in a damping mechanism for a hinged door arranged in a door frame, with door fittings arranged in, or on, the door panel, frame fittings arranged in, or on, the door frame, a damper arrangement, which is arranged in the door fittings or the frame fittings and a damper arrangement counter piece which is mounted in the frame fittings or in the door fittings.
From the technical publication “Holztechnik” of the Europa-Lehrmittelverlag, 15th edition, 1005, pages 461-462, an insertion lock for house doors is known whose lock catcher engages into a lock metal sheet. The lock catcher, which is held by a spring in an extended position is a damper arrangement based on friction. The lock metal sheet forms with its catcher opening the counter part of the damper arrangement. When the door closes, the lock catcher hits the outer contour of the lock metal sheet. By the impulse of the impact, which is noticeable by a loud noise, the lock catcher is moved against the force of the above-mentioned spring into the insert lock. The inclined front face—it faces away from the door panel overlay—brakes the door movement by frictionally sliding along the lock sheet metal.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a damper fixture for pivot doors which begins to dampen the pivot movement of the door as soon as either a fixture part of the door contacts a fixture part of the door frame or a fixture part of the door contacts the wall supporting the door.